The Silver Trio
by mystic fire demon
Summary: UPDATED! Crossover! Everyone knows the Golden Trio is Harry, Ron, and Hermione from Gryffindor, but what happens when Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are invited to Hogwarts? First Fic Ever!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters recognized are owned by J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), Eoin Colfer (Artemis Fowl) and Kazuki Takahashi (Yugioh)  
  
Summary: AU!! Everyone knows the Golden Trio is Harry, Ron, and Hermione from Gryffindor, but what happens when Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are invited to Hogwarts?  
  
Spoilers: Artemis Fowl The Eternity Code and Harry Potter The Order of the Phoenix  
  
General Info: In this story Seto Kaiba has lost Mokuba during the Duelist Kingdom (even though it's not true) and Artemis Fowl has not yet regained his memory after the Eternity Code, and has turned back to his criminal ways. Set after a few years of the Eternity Code so Artemis is 16 years old like everyone else. Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are both on the dark side!!!  
  
The Silver Trio  
  
By: Mystic Fire Demon  
  
Chapter One:  
  
It was a dark and stormy night at Fowl Manor, but Artemis Fowl the Second was still awake working on his new project to further replenish his family's account, which had taken a poor dive since his father had decided to become an honest businessman. It was a pity, in Artemis's own opinion, for there was so much more to gain when you're on the more shady side of business. Suddenly Butler appeared with a letter and jolted Artemis from his previous thoughts.  
  
"Artemis, this just arrived for you, but the strange thing is it was delivered by an owl," Butler announced to the person who was more of a younger brother than an employer as Butler had been his bodyguard since Artemis had been born.  
  
" Thank you Butler," Artemis replied quietly. As Artemis opened the letter carefully, he felt a sudden jolt of power coming from within the parchment. Artemis quickly scanned the contents of the letter and strange memories began to form in his mind.  
  
" What is it Artemis? Are you alright?" Butler asked worriedly.  
  
" I'm fine Butler, but it seems that I am a wizard, and we have been mind wiped," Artemis answered angrily.  
  
Butler was dumbfounded, 'he had been mind wiped, how was that possible?' " But Artemis, how?"  
  
" It seems that we'll find everything we need to know once we contact a certain troll by the name of Mulch Diggums."  
  
At the same time in Domino City, Japan  
  
Seto Kaiba was at his mansion in a dark room where the only light was from the lit candles in Mokuba's bedroom, mourning the loss of his brother Mokuba. He had been here each night, not sleeping, but instead remembering his only surviving family member he loved. Then he heard a soft rustling outside and was quickly in a fighting stance that he had been trained to do. A man dressed in black appeared and quietly said the magic words Seto had been waiting to hear.  
  
" I know a way to bring your brother back, but you must agree to my conditions if I am to help you. Are you willing to hear me out Seto Kaiba?"  
  
" Tell me who you are first and then we'll talk," Seto replied.  
  
The man lifted his hood to show a blond aristocratic man and said, " I am Lucius Malfoy and I am here to tell you that you are a wizard with extraordinary powers that has been suppressed for many years by the Ministry of Magic, fearing that you would be another supported of The Dark Lord. If you choose to accept my help, I will help you reach the limits of you power, but you must join us in defeating Harry Potter, and I will bring back your brother.  
  
" If you are able to retrieve Mokuba from Pegasus, then I will agree to whatever your conditions may be," Seto Kaiba replied coldly.  
  
The day before at Malfoy Manor  
  
The richly decorated doors of the Malfoy's study were suddenly opened with a strong blast of magic. Draco, who had been reading an ancient book on dark potions, was surprised to see his father Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway.  
  
" Father, you're back, how was the escape from Azkaban?" Draco asked casually, knowing how easily his father could escape from the wizarding prison, now that Lord Voldemort controlled the dementors.  
  
" Took too long, but there isn't much time for us to talk. I have a very important assignment to do that will help our cause greatly if it works," Lucius replied quickly.  
  
" Care to explain Father?" Draco asked intrigued.  
  
" All I can say for now is that there will two boys joining us soon, and I expect you to become friends with them," Lucius answered.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it, if it sucks, break it to me gently since this is my first fanfic ever!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters recognized are owned by J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), Eoin Colfer (Artemis Fowl) and Kazuki Takahashi (Yugioh)  
  
Summary: AU!! Everyone knows the Golden Trio is Harry, Ron, and Hermione from Gryffindor, but what happens when Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are invited to Hogwarts?  
  
Spoilers: Artemis Fowl The Eternity Code and Harry Potter The Order of the Phoenix  
  
General Info: In this story Seto Kaiba has lost Mokuba during the Duelist Kingdom (even though it's not true) and Artemis Fowl has not yet regained his memory after the Eternity Code, and has turned back to his criminal ways. Set after a few years of the Eternity Code so Artemis is 16 years old like everyone else. Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are both on the dark side!!!  
  
The Silver Trio  
  
By: Mystic Fire Demon  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The next day at Fowl Manor Artemis and Butler were busy packing, well Butler was busy packing, while Artemis was off informing his mother Angeline Fowl, and his father Artemis Fowl the First of an unexpected vacation, which would last until the start of school in a few weeks, a fellow classmate had invited him to.  
  
Angeline was not pleased, as she had planned for her son to spend some quality time with her and her husband to reacquaint the family after Timmy's (her nickname for Artemis Fowl Sr.) unfortunate kidnapping by the Russian Mafia.  
  
" But Arty, I thought we were going to relax and spend the rest of your summer holiday together in the south of France like we agreed to in the beginning," Angeline started.  
  
" It's alright Angeline, if Arty wants to spend time with his friends then let him. After all, you are the one that keeps reminding him to be more outgoing and to socialize more," Artemis Senior interrupted.  
  
" Fine, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to spend the rest of your holidays with your friends as long as we are able to contact you at all times," Angeline conceded with a sigh.  
  
" Have fun Arty, and stay out of trouble son," Artemis Senior called cheerfully as his son left the master bedroom.  
  
" I will Father" Artemis replied, with his fingers crossed behind his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Artemis's room  
  
" Butler, is everything ready for the trip?" Artemis asked.  
  
" Yes Artemis," Butler replied.  
  
"Did you pack my Armani suits?" Artemis questioned.  
  
" Of course," answered Butler. 'Can't go anywhere without his precious suits' Butler thought, quite amused thinking what Artemis would do without Armani clothing, not knowing that soon, Artemis would be wearing wizarding robes instead of what he was accustomed to.  
  
" Good, then let's go," Artemis stated.  
  
Butler and Artemis left in one of the many limousines the Fowls owned to go to the airport where they would be flown to New York and Mulch Diggums, the answer to all of their questions.  
  
Domino City, Japan  
  
" Seto, or would you prefer it if I called you Kaiba? Let's get down to business, shall we?" Lucius asked as he and Seto left Mokuba's bedroom and entered the mansion's vast library.  
  
" You will call me Kaiba like everyone else," Kaiba answered in a frosty tone.  
  
" Of course, and you might as well call me Malfoy since we are on a last name basis here," Lucius replied.  
  
As they both sat down in obviously expensive antique chairs, Kaiba asked, " What are the conditions I have agreed to in exchange for the safe return of Mokuba (empathizing the word safe)?"  
  
" You will accompany me back to my manor in England to study magic and the Dark Arts with my son Draco, and an another boy named Artemis Fowl, who will join the two of you later. Then in the beginning of September, the three of you will leave to attend Hogwarts, the magical school my son and Harry Potter attend, though it does not have the prestige of Drumstrang, it'll have to do for now. All three of you are expected to be able to handle the levels of sixth year magic and to exceed beyond the needed requirements or else our deal is off. Furthermore, you must be placed in Slytherin, and no one is to know that you are not of pureblooded descent; you will merely tell them that you are from a pureblooded Japanese heritage if anyone should ask. Once you graduate Hogwarts the year after, you will be assisting our Lord whenever he requires it. Do we have a deal or not, Mr.Kaiba?" Lucius demanded harshly.  
  
" So all you want me to do is attend a magical school with your son and Artemis Fowl, who seems very familiar, and to join your side after I graduate. Why should I agree, after all, none of this seems like it could be possible. Besides, I have a business to run, and my brother to save," Kaiba answered bitterly.  
  
Lucius gave him a cruel smirk before raising his wand to destroy the wooden desk in front of him.  
  
" Do you believe in magic now Seto Kaiba? Join my cause, and you'll have far more power than that, and much, much more. Also, you'll be on the winning side during the war, and you'll have your brother back, what more could you possibly ask for? By the way, your wizarding powers will give you a whole new advantage over Yugi Moto. Isn't that what you want? To get revenge on the one who caused you to lose your precious brother? I'll be back tomorrow night, and I hope you make the right choice Kaiba," Lucius replied calmly before apparating back to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Malfoy Manor  
  
'What did father mean when he said we would be having two guests joining us soon?' Draco pondered as he wandered through the many corridors from the library to his own bedroom. As soon as Draco thought that, Lucius suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
" Draco, I expect you to be studying, not wandering around like a simpleton! The two boys that I said who would be joining you soon will be incredibly powerful, once they acquire the right knowledge. Both of them are child prodigies and geniuses, but unfortunately, mudbloods. While the three of you are at Hogwarts, no one is to know that they are not purebloods. Simply say that they are foreigners who come from a long line of pureblooded ancestors in their own countries if anyone asks. Artemis Fowl is Irish, and Seto Kaiba is Japanese, but our covers for them should work if anyone asks for they are both extremely wealthy and powerful," Lucius ordered.  
  
" They will prove to be better companions than Crabbe and Goyle, as neither of them could be in your classes since they could not make the grades needed. Understood Draco?" Lucius asked.  
  
" Of course Father," Draco replied.  
  
" Very well, I have some more business to attend to, so go find something useful to do," Lucius said, before apparating once again.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. I promise Artemis, Seto, and Draco will meet soon!! Please review!!!!!  
  
Special thanks to Sir Oscar of Mud for reviewing, I'm sorry I lost your review because I was trying to fix something on the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter a bit more, and thanks again for being my FIRST reviewer! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters recognized are owned by J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), Eoin Colfer (Artemis Fowl) and Kazuki Takahashi (Yugioh)  
  
Summary: AU!! Everyone knows the Golden Trio is Harry, Ron, and Hermione from Gryffindor, but what happens when Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are invited to Hogwarts?  
  
Spoilers: Artemis Fowl The Eternity Code and Harry Potter The Order of the Phoenix  
  
General Info: In this story Seto Kaiba has lost Mokuba during the Duelist Kingdom (even though it's not true) and Artemis Fowl has not yet regained his memory after the Eternity Code, and has turned back to his criminal ways. Set after a few years of the Eternity Code so Artemis is 16 years old like everyone else. Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are both on the dark side!!!  
  
The Silver Trio  
  
By: Mystic Fire Demon  
  
Chapter Three  
  
On the airplane heading for New York City  
  
" Would either of you like a drink?" a pretty blonde flight attendant asked Artemis and Butler.  
  
" No thank you," Butler replied. At the same time, Artemis requested his usual spring water, Irish if they had any.  
  
" No ice please, as it would no doubt be made from tap water and would then defeat the purpose of spring water," Artemis added.  
  
" Of course sir, right away," said the flight attendant before rushing to fetch Artemis his water.  
  
'For some reason, that scene felt so familiar,' Butler thought, 'it was like déjà vu or something.'  
  
" Artemis, did that scene remind you of anything?" Butler quietly asked the pale youth next to him.  
  
" Hm.oh that, it's about time you remembered something before the mindwipe," Artemis mused. " Something to do with the restaurant with Jon Spiro, I'm sure you'll remember everything once we find Mulch Diggums like the letter from a certain wizard said to do."  
  
" Sir, your Irish spring water, with no ice," interrupted the flight attendant.  
  
" Thank you," Artemis replied as he took the glass.  
  
Suddenly, a voice came over the speakers, " Would all passengers please put on their seat belts. We will be landing at the New York International Airport soon. Thank you."  
  
Domino City, Japan  
  
Kaiba had thought about Malfoy's conditions all night long and had come to the conclusion that he would join his cause. His reasons were that: 1. He would get Mokuba back 2. He would become more powerful than Yugi and would finally be able to get his revenge on the little twit 3. More power was always good, and if there were to be a magical war, he would be able to protect his little brother  
  
'When Malfoy returns, I'll give him my answer,' Kaiba thought to himself as he got dressed to go to Kaibacorp to take care of some unfinished business regarding the Big Five.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New York City  
  
In Mulch Diggums Hotel Room:  
  
" I expect you to hold up your end of our deal troll, or else I'll have to punish you," Lucius sneered.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll deliver the revised disk of Artemis Fowl's memories so he'll join the Dark side as long as you pay me and you promise not to hurt him in any way," Mulch Diggums answered.  
  
" Concerned for the boy? Never expected you would care about anything but your fee," Lucius answered, quite surprised.  
  
" We have past history with each other," Mulch replied with a bit of hesitation.  
  
" I see, but it does not concern me, so as long as the boy joins the Dark side, no one will be hurt," Lucius said, finality in his tone.  
  
Having said that, Lucius left once again, but instead of returning to Malfoy Manor, he apparated to Kaibacorp to find Kaiba.  
  
'There's no doubt that he'll accept my offer, he cares about his brother too much, and a person like him obviously loves power- the perfect Slytherin,' Lucius chuckled to himself.  
  
A/N: I'm sooooo sorry this chapter was so short. (I really need to start my winter break homework so I'm in between deciding whether to write or to do some homework, as you see I decided to be bad and write some more.hehe) I was running out of ideas, I wish the three of them would meet soon; it's so boring!!!!! By the way, if you have any ideas about the story, I'd be glad to hear them.  
  
P.S. Does anyone know how to make the bold and italic symbols show up in your stories cause when I post my chapters, they never show up. Oh, and also the spacing and the dividing too!! It'd be a lot of help, thanks!  
  
Special Thanks To My Reviewers: (You're all soooo nice!!!!!!!)  
  
Sarai Potter: I hope this was soon enough for you, and thanks for the compliment.  
  
Justine: I'm glad you're enjoying my story. You should try reading Artemis Fowl, it's REALLY good, but I'm happy that you don't mind him being in the story cause he's obviously going to be a main character. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
Smart_witch31: Don't worry, your review made sense to me, and thanks, it was so nice of you to call my idea genius *blushes*  
  
H.S: I'm glad you're interested in my story; hope you continue to read my story!  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: So you like Inuyasha too? Cool!! I just started to watch it a while ago and I really love it!! Who's your favorite character? Hope to see you back for more!!  
  
Sibbo: Update or else what? LOL It's so cool how we both like a lot of the same characters, by the way, I like Kai and Tala too!! Come back soon!!  
  
Silver Queen: Thanks for the suggestions, I'm thinking about maybe having Artemis and Seto compete in the brains department.not sure who'd win though, but I'm partial to Arty. I'd be happy to hear what you think of it.  
  
Whitewolf628: Thanks for the compliment; I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very long though.  
  
Meitian: I wanted more of my faves in this fic too, but sadly, I had to pick my favorite three. Anyways, I hope you still like it.  
  
IT'S FINALLY SNOWING OUTSIDE!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, just had to add that ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters recognized are owned by J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), Eoin Colfer (Artemis Fowl) and Kazuki Takahashi (Yugioh)  
  
Summary: AU!! Everyone knows the Golden Trio is Harry, Ron, and Hermione from Gryffindor, but what happens when Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are invited to Hogwarts?  
  
Spoilers: Artemis Fowl The Eternity Code and Harry Potter The Order of the Phoenix  
  
General Info: In this story Seto Kaiba has lost Mokuba during the Duelist Kingdom (even though it's not true) and Artemis Fowl has not yet regained his memory after the Eternity Code, and has turned back to his criminal ways. Set after a few years of the Eternity Code so Artemis is 16 years old like everyone else. Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are both on the dark side!!!  
  
The Silver Trio  
  
By: Mystic Fire Demon  
  
Chapter Four  
  
New York City  
  
As Artemis and Butler got off the airplane, they both noticed a blond man watching them carefully. What Butler looked for was to see if the man was dangerous, he didn't see any visible weapons, so he thought the man was harmless, needless to say, the man was definitely the polar opposite of safety.  
  
But what Artemis observed from watching the man, was that he obviously did not fit in with the other people at the airplane, he had an air of mystery to him, and Artemis sensed that he was someone you should NOT mess with.  
  
The strange man soon left Artemis and Butler's minds as they went into another classy black limo, heading towards Mulch Diggums penthouse suite at the Plaza Hotel.  
  
" In a few moments, we will finally regain our memories, and be able to understand what is happening," Artemis said to Butler, not really paying attention to anything else but his ever faithful laptop, as he busily typed away. Designing yet another program to bankrupt a company trying to outdo Fowl Industries; for some reason, after he had found out about the order for contact lenses, he had an urge to request that his father build a new company under that name. 'Yet another question I'll have the answer to soon,' Artemis thought with anticipation.  
  
Unbeknownst to Artemis, the company he was trying to bankrupt was Seto Kaiba's Kaibacorp, someone who could actually rival Artemis' mind. Too bad Artemis forgot to do a background check on the company's CEO or he would have known that he would certainly receive a gift from Kaiba himself.  
  
Fortunately for Artemis, he turned off his laptop before he could open his present, as he realized they would be arriving soon.  
  
" We've arrived at the Plaza Hotel sirs," announced their driver.  
  
" Nothing that I don't already know," Artemis stated, as he carefully stepped out of the fancy limousine and onto the lush red carpet lay out on the Plaza Hotel's pavement, quickly followed by Butler.  
  
Domino City, Japan  
  
Seto Kaiba was in his office typing away, building another security feature against a new hacker. 'Must be very talented to be able to break through five of my ten strongest protective walls.' Seto thought to himself.  
  
'Interesting, the hackers' signal seems to be coming from New York City, perhaps I should send him a little congratulation present for being such a great hacking skills.' Having thought that, Seto uploaded a special virus he created just for his "most favorite" hacker in the world.  
  
Having taken care of that, Seto thought it was time to pay the Big Five a visit. He was just about to leave his office when 'pop,' Lucius Malfoy arrived.  
  
" So Kaiba, have you made up your mind regarding my proposition yet?" Lucius asked, skipping the formalities and getting right to the point.  
  
" I'll come with you to your manor as soon as I'm done with the Big Five," was Kaiba's cool reply.  
  
" Of course, the ever-annoying Big Five, but you don't need to worry about them, I've taken care of that problem already. They are under a spell so they will obey all of your commands without question, while you are away, they will run the company the way you want it. All you have to do is command them over one of your webcams. It's just one of the many useful spells one can learn when you're on the dark side," Lucius cut in smoothly.  
  
" So now that we have that taken care of, I assume you have not packed yet?" asked Lucius.  
  
" No, I wasn't sure what to bring," Kaiba replied.  
  
" Doesn't matter, just bring whatever technology you need, and of course money. Clothes I can provide for you, for you will have to get used to wearing wizarding clothing if you are to maintain the cover of being a pureblood, so it'd be best if you do not bring any muggle clothing."  
  
Lucius then took out a portkey in the shape of a mini Blue Eyes White Dragon, and said, " When you are done packing, use this, it'll transport you to Malfoy Manor, but only at 3:30pm, not a second earlier, and not a second later. So do NOT be late, be at least a minute early to be safe." Having said that, he left once again.  
  
Malfoy Manor  
  
Draco was in his room brewing one of the more difficult potions required for his NEWTs. He easily managed it, when it could hardly be called challenging. "No doubt Professor Snape will be pleased with my progress, unlike Potter and the Weasel, I can actually brew a proper potion beyond the required level I'm in," Draco chuckled to himself, envisioning what his godfather would have to say about the so called wonderful golden trio this year during the Potion lessons.  
  
" Of course Severus will be pleased, you're the only decent potionmaker in your year, and that filthy mudblood will be losing her position as top student when our guests arrive at Hogwarts, no doubt she'll be surprised," came the malicious voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
" Father, you're back already?" Draco asked, very surprised.  
  
" Yes, I need to inform Narcissa that one of them will be arriving today at 3:30pm."  
  
" Which one of the two is it going to be?" asked a curious Draco.  
  
" Seto Kaiba, the Japanese CEO of Kaibacorp," was the short reply from Lucius.  
  
" I want you to teach him the basics, first year requirements, then report to me with his results. I want to know how long it takes him to learn each spell, and how strong they are. I also need to know his strengths and weaknesses, understood Draco?" ordered Lucius.  
  
" Yes Father. Will you be recording our lessons?"  
  
" Perhaps, I need to speak with the Dark Lord regarding that issue first," Lucius quickly answered.  
  
" Here are the books you'll need. I'll see you soon." Giving the books to Draco, Lucius left to find his wife.  
  
A/N: I know I said that Draco, Seto, and Artemis would meet soon, but I'm pretty sure Draco and Seto will finally meet next chapter. Might take a while until Arty is in the picture, but I'm sure it'll be worth the wait!  
  
P.S. I'd really appreciate it if someone could tell me how to make the italics, bold words, dividing, and spacing stay when you upload. Thanks!!  
  
By the way, I could use some advice on the lessons between Draco and Seto, so if anyone has any ideas, please feel free to let me know!  
  
Special Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: I hope this was soon enough. I wrote it just after you reviewed. Hope you like it.  
  
Silver Queen: You're right, it is easier to steal money, but that's what I like about Artemis.hehe it makes him so much more special!! Seto's probably gonna show up more next chapter.or is it going to be the one after.not sure yet. It may be my story, but it's always good to hear of new ideas so thanks. Enjoy!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters recognized are owned by J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), Eoin Colfer (Artemis Fowl) and Kazuki Takahashi (Yugioh)

Summary: AU!!  Everyone knows the Golden Trio is Harry, Ron, and Hermione from Gryffindor, but what happens when Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are invited to Hogwarts?  

Spoilers: Artemis Fowl The Eternity Code and Harry Potter The Order of the Phoenix 

General Info: In this story Seto Kaiba has lost Mokuba during the Duelist Kingdom (even though it's not true) and Artemis Fowl has not yet regained his memory after the Eternity Code, and has turned back to his criminal ways. Set after a few years of the Eternity Code so Artemis is 16 years old like everyone else. Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are both on the dark side!!!

**The Silver Trio**

****

By: Mystic Fire Demon

Chapter Five 

(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Kaitourei** since it was her story **Tumult** that helped inspire **The Silver Trio**, Thanks!!)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Penthouse Suite, Plaza Hotel, New York City**

Artemis and Butler had just arrived from the airport and were now standing outside of Mulch Diggums hotel room at the Plaza Hotel.

            "Artemis, do you plan to break into his room, or are we going to enter it with his permission?" Butler asked.

            "It would be rude to enter without knocking first, and if he answers, then we'll be polite, if not, it shouldn't take too long to figure out his password."

            Butler swiftly brought his right fist up and loudly pounded on the beautifully ornate door.

            A voice came from inside, "No need to be so loud!  Besides the door's open!"

            Artemis turned the handle, and in deed, it was open. He turned and said to Butler, " next time, check first to see if the door's unlocked," and proceeded to enter the lavish room.

            In the middle of the pale beige room sat a tiny man.  Well…since he wasn't really a man, he was the right size for his species as a dwarf.

            "How wonderful to finally see you again Artemis!" the Dwarf called out cheerfully.

            "Would you care for a drink or perhaps something to eat?"

            "Not at the moment," Artemis replied.

            Butler was confused, 'who was that tiny guy talking to Artemis? Is that the man we're looking for…I mean, can one actually call that a man?' he thought to himself.

            Artemis noticed Butler's puzzled expression and said," Butler, let me introduce to you Mulch Diggums, perhaps you remember him now?"

            "I'm afraid not Artemis, but he does sort of remind me of a dwarf…" Butler said thoughtfully.

            "Excellent!  Mulch here is a dwarf who has something to give us that'll refresh our memories.  So where is it?" Artemis asked excitedly.

            Mulch slowly got up from his spot on the couch, and went over to a pile of freshly upturned clay in the fireplace and reached in to produce a golden disk.

            "Here you go Artemis, enjoy," said Mulch as he handed the disk to the dark haired teen. 

            'There, I've done my part.  I can get my reward from Lucius now' Mulch thought to himself, rubbing his hands gleefully.

            "Well, aren't you going to watch it?" Mulch asked hurriedly.

            "If you don't mind, I rather watch it alone with Butler, but I'll be back to ask you some questions tomorrow," answered Artemis.

            "Of course, anything for an old friend," Mulch replied as he got up to show Artemis and Butler to the door.

            "See you tomorrow," Mulch called to Artemis and Butler as they entered the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Domino City, Japan**

After Lucius had left, Seto went back to his mansion with his deck of cards, a set of duel disks, something he just invented so you could duel anywhere you wanted to, and a laptop with a webcam.  He stuffed everything into a silver suitcase, and grabbed his cell phone. 

            Seto quickly called his lawyers to tell them that he would be elsewhere for a while and the only way to reach him would be to email him.  He then called his accountants to tell them that he would need to use one of his many accounts in Great Britain.

            By the time he was done doing all of that, he still had at least an hour before he it was time for him to leave for Malfoy Manor.

            Before Seto returned to his mansion, he decided to pay Yugi and his friends a little visit now that they were back from Duelist Kingdom.  'Yugi may have gotten his grandpa back, but he made me lose my little brother in the process and for that he shall pay,' Seto thought evilly.

            Unfortunately for Seto, Yugi and the rest of his gang weren't there.  'When I come back, they'll pay, just like everyone else did.

            Seto decided to return home, as he had more business to take care of.  He fired all of his servants except a few; the most loyal servants were to stay to take care of his estate.  With that done, it was almost time to go.  

'Don't worry Mokuba, I'll get you back, one way or another.'

            With that, it was finally 3:30pm and Seto Kaiba had arrived at Malfoy Manor where he would begin his training to be a powerful Dark Wizard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malfoy Manor 

When Kaiba arrived, Draco had been waiting for him.

            "You must be Seto Kaiba, the Japanese mudblood I need to teach," Draco sneered.

            Seto glared at Draco, "Didn't anyone ever teach you something called manners?" he replied coolly.

            "Mudbloods aren't worthy of being polite to, you should consider it an honour to even have me talking to you, much less be tutoring you."

            "Draco, do NOT call our guest a mudblood!" Lucius thundered as he suddenly appeared in Kaiba's guest bedroom.

            "You will address him as Kaiba, and if I find out you've disobeyed me, there will be punishment."  With that, Lucius left.

            Draco gave Kaiba a dark glare, but didn't say anything; he motioned for Kaiba to follow him into a private room with different materials.

            "We'll start off with you reading those books, if you have any questions then ask or don't speak to me at all." Draco ordered.

            'How dare he order me around,' Kaiba thought darkly, 'he'll pay for it dearly when I master my powers.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Lucius's private library 

            "Well Draco, how has our guest been doing?" Lucius demanded immediately.

            "He's mastered all of the basic first year spells and can make decent potions," Draco replied dully.

            "What about his strength and weaknesses?" Lucius questioned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Happy New Year!! Hope you like this chapter!!  See I said the three would meet soon, so two out of three is pretty good!!**

**Anyways, I was wondering what people would want Seto, Artemis, and Draco's weaknesses to be, or their strengths so I'd appreciate it if you would mention them in your reviews!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing:**

**Dark Queen of Roses: **Um…you're welcome? LOL, I'm glad you like my story. Please keep reviewing!

**Kaitourei:  **Thanks for reviewing!! Update **Tumult** soon!! I love that story!! Hope you like this chapter!

**Justine: **I'm not really good at remembering the names of spells…so the lessons won't be very detailed…sorry!  Hope you still like it!

**Angelfire Shikala: Wow, 4 reviews at once, andadding me to your favorites list!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!**

**Melina Frost:** Thanks for the compliments on my story, hm…battle of wits…between Draco and Seto…seems more like an Arty thing to me, but you never know ;)

**Silver Queen:** Yea, I agree with you in Seto or Artemis beating Draco in something…just to prove they're just as good as him even if they _are_ mudbloods!

**Sibbo: Thank you so much for adding my story to your favs!! Hope you don't hunt me down cause I updated it!! :P**

**Smart_witch31: **Hey, thanks for the ideas, I'm not sure about the unforgivable Curses yet… but maybe in the future! 

**Dragoness Kaei: **Thanks for the help, and I hope you like this chapter!

**Seta Kaede: **I'm sorry that you think I stole your title, but I really think there's no reason for me to change mine since our plots are entirely different.  While your story is based on the Golden trio, mine is a crossover with Artemis Fowl and Seto Kaiba.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters recognized are owned by J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), Eoin Colfer (Artemis Fowl) and Kazuki Takahashi (Yugioh)  
  
Summary: Crossover!! Everyone knows the Golden Trio is Harry, Ron, and Hermione from Gryffindor, but what happens when Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are invited to Hogwarts?  
  
Spoilers: Artemis Fowl The Eternity Code and Harry Potter The Order of the Phoenix  
  
General Info: In this story Seto Kaiba has lost Mokuba during the Duelist Kingdom (even though it's not true) and Artemis Fowl has not yet regained his memory after the Eternity Code, and has turned back to his criminal ways. Set after a few years of the Eternity Code so Artemis is 16 years old like everyone else. Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are both on the dark side!!!  
  
The Silver Trio  
  
By: Mystic Fire Demon  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Hampton Inn, New York  
  
Artemis and Butler had left Mulch Diggums suite a while ago, and just returned to their private suite at Hampton Inn.  
  
Artemis wasted no time in setting up his laptop to review the disk Mulch had returned to him after three long years.  
  
"At last, I'll finally be able to understand what on earth is going on!" Artemis sighed contently.  
  
Butler went over to where Artemis was at, and joined him. Artemis started up the laptop, and they began to watch the information Artemis had put on the disk before his mind wipe, but also the altered information Lucius had added onto it, so that Artemis would be more than willing to join the Dark side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haven City, the lower elements  
  
Foaly had been checking up on Artemis every other month since his mind wipe three years ago, but lately had been checking every other week, and now every week. He was worried that Artemis might rediscover the existence of faeries and magic once again. Looking through his files right now only added to his suspicions.  
  
'Hm.does Julius need to know about this? And what about Holly?' Foaly thought to himself, 'better be sure first,' as he started to dig through all of Artemis's current files on his precious laptop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino City, Japan  
  
Yugi and his friends were in the park watching some random teens duel each other. This got them thinking of Kaiba and Yugi's duel at Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"You know, Kaiba hasn't asked for a duel with Yugi for a long time since we've been back from Duelist Kingdom," Tea suddenly said.  
  
"Yea, that's true Yug," Joey spoke up.  
  
"Speaking of Kaiba, has anyone actually seen him since Duelist Kingdom?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yugi had gotten his grandpa back from Pegasus, but had no idea that Pegasus also captured Mokuba, so Mokuba was still held captive by Pegasus at the moment.  
  
"It's weird for no one to have seen him for so long, maybe we should go visit him?" Yugi mentioned. (A/N: Let's pretend Yugi's trying to be friends with Kaiba like in the future episodes)  
  
"I don't know Yug, we're not Kaiba's friends or anything," Tristan said worriedly.  
  
"Tristan's right Yugi, but we did help Mokuba, so we could visit him and ask about his brother," Tea replied.  
  
When Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea went over to Kaiba Mansion to visit Mokuba, the only answer they got was from the butler who only said that Mr. Kaiba was unavailable to see anyone.  
  
"We're looking for Mokuba, not the older Kaiba, so can we see him?" Yugi asked politely.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't answer that question, and now if you would be so kind as to leave the premises," the butler replied before slamming the door in Yugi, and his friends' faces.  
  
"I guess Kaiba's servants are just as rude as he is," Joey commented as they left the vast estate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malfoy Manor  
  
"So tell me Draco, what about Kaiba's strength and weaknesses?" Lucius repeated harshly.  
  
"He's incredibly strong in all of the subjects, especially Transfiguration, but he's a bit weak in History of Magic; apparently, he doesn't believe in what it teaches, goes against everything he's ever learned, I suspect. I think that might be a problem for both of our guests, Father, since they've both been educated in the mudblood way," Draco replied bitterly. "Mudbloods mess everything up!"  
  
"I agree Draco, but do your best in trying to convince him that our ways are the best," Lucius answered quietly. "Our Irish guest will be joining us shortly, so there may be some rivalry between the two, use their antagonism for each other to make them learn faster, and to improve themselves."  
  
"Now go and teach Kaiba the second year requirements, and then the third year ones. Continue until the two of you reach the fifth year requirements, then you'll prepare him for his OWLs, and begin to teach him the unforgivable curses. Incorporate some of the easier dark spells into his beginner Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons." Lucius ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait, and for such a short chapter! Kind of on a writer's block and I have all this homework to do!! Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way, keep telling me what you think Artemis's weaknesses or strengths should be or anyone's strengths or weaknesses. Also, tell me in your reviews what other characters do you want to appear in my story. From YuGiOh, Artemis Fowl, or Harry Potter!  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: Hope you're happy, I updated : P  
  
Melina Frost: I agree, I think Artemis will probably be really good at potions, but don't you think he'd be better at Charms or Transfiguration? I mean, he does love gold - Aurum Est Protestas is his motto, but thanks for the suggestions.  
  
Silver Queen: Sorry, but there'll probably be more of Draco and Seto in the next chapter.I think : D I can't wait for the three of them to meet too! Hopefully, it'll be soon.it's too bad I myself don't know when that'll be. LOL  
  
Kaitourei: Thanks for the compliment on my writing skills *blushes* I just imagined that was how Draco should act. By the way, I hope you update Turmoil soon; it's such a great story!!  
  
Dragoness Kaei: Thanks for the suggestions, but I don't think I'm going to kill Draco yet, I mean, Kaiba does need a teacher, and I don't think Lucius is that great of one.  
  
Please Review!! Anyone!!!!! I love hearing comments on my story, good or bad!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters recognized are owned by J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), Eoin Colfer (Artemis Fowl) and Kazuki Takahashi (Yugioh)  
  
Summary: Crossover!! Everyone knows the Golden Trio is Harry, Ron, and Hermione from Gryffindor, but what happens when Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are invited to Hogwarts?  
  
Spoilers: Artemis Fowl The Eternity Code and Harry Potter The Order of the Phoenix  
  
General Info: In this story Seto Kaiba has lost Mokuba during the Duelist Kingdom (even though it's not true) and Artemis Fowl has not yet regained his memory after the Eternity Code, and has turned back to his criminal ways. Set after a few years of the Eternity Code so Artemis is 16 years old like everyone else. Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are both on the dark side!!!  
  
The Silver Trio  
  
By: Mystic Fire Demon  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Hampton Inn, New York  
  
Artemis turned off his laptop after an hour of reviewing the information on the golden disk. He leaned back on the leather chair he was sitting on, and rubbed his temples while still processing the information he just received.  
  
Butler stood by as he watched his young employer digest what they had just saw. He couldn't believe how cruel the People had been to Artemis and him. Leaving him and Artemis to die at the hands of Jon Spiro as punishment for creating the C-Cube. 'If it hadn't been for Lucius Malfoy, what might have happened to us?' Butler shuddered at the thought.  
  
'Why did I ever believe that Holly could have been my friend? Friends are a waste of time!' Artemis thought angrily. He would get his revenge on the People, one way or another. It was time to pay Mulch Diggums another visit, but this time, Lucius Malfoy would be a special guest attending.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grand Bedroom, Malfoy Manor  
  
Lucius smiled to himself as he watched his wife dressed to get ready for another social party she would be attending.  
  
"What would you be so happy about today?" Narcissa teased her husband, putting a strand of pearls on.  
  
"Just the fact that everything is going according to plan. Seto Kaiba has begun his training with Draco, and our Irish guest will soon be joining us. I suspect Artemis Fowl will come very willingly to our side after watching the revised disk I created." Lucius chuckled.  
  
"So what exactly did you do the disk that make Artemis Fowl so trustworthy towards you?" Narcissa inquired.  
  
"All I had to do was rearrange the information on the disk so it seemed like those idiotic faeries were the ones who betrayed him, and had his father brainwashed to become a honest businessman. He'll want revenge after seeing that, and I'll be the one to offer it to him," Lucius replied.  
  
"When do you plan on bringing him to the manor?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Soon, he might try to bring that bodyguard of his' with him, but I'm sure neither Draco, or Kaiba would appreciate that sort of special treatment so I'll have to convince him otherwise," Lucius replied.  
  
"As interesting as convincing mudbloods to join our cause is, I need to leave now in order to be fashionably late," Narcissa announced.  
  
"Have fun dear, and try to set an example for Draco, by not calling our guests mudbloods," Lucius replied dryly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haven City, the lower elements  
  
Foaly was steaming, after reading all of Artemis's recent activities; each one was worse, and dirtier than the last. 'I guess brainwashing him only turned him back into his old self, but this time, at least a hundred times worse than the last! Julius and Holly are going to have to be informed of this.' Foaly thought to himself.  
  
As Foaly left his office to find Commander Root and Holly Short, he had no idea that this would only help with Lucius's plan to convert Artemis's to The Dark Lord's side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino City, Japan  
  
As Téa, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura, who had just joined the group as they left Kaiba's mansion, walked back to the park to hang out, they noticed a red-haired young man with weird glasses walk past them, apparently talking to himself.  
  
"Hmph, what could be so important about some Japanese wizard that I have to personally come to get him! Just because he's a CEO of a company doesn't hide the fact that he's still a muggleborn!"  
  
After the young man has passed for some time, Yugi wondered aloud if the man had been talking about Kaiba.  
  
"So do you think the man was talking about Kaiba, I mean, he was talking about a Japanese CEO?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yea, but come one Yug, Kaiba a wizard? He doesn't believe in magic now and he never will cause he's a stuck up ass," Joey replied angrily, still mad about the puppy comments from Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"Perhaps you're right Joey," Bakura replied politely, secretly remembering about Hogswart from his cousin Fleur Delacour who had gone to a magical school in France, but had visited Hogswart during the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hampton Inn, New York City  
  
Artemis was grew more and more angry, as he remembered watching how those wretched faeries stole the gold he had rightfully earned, how they tortured his father under the pretense of him being kidnapped by the Russian Mafia, and how they then brainwashed his father into becoming an honest man in order for his painful ordeal to be over. Those were just a few events that Artemis saw, but the worse 'memory' was the one where Holly had pretended to be his friend and then ordered his brainwash.  
  
"The faeries will pay for everything they did to me, Butler, and my family," Artemis swore as finished watching the disk, eyes gleaming for revenge.  
  
"Butler, did you call Mulch Diggums to arrange an appointment for us to see him tomorrow and did you remember to tell him that he and I need to talk, with Lucius Malfoy this time," Artemis ordered.  
  
"Yes I did Artemis," Butler replied as he went to phone the dwarf again, just to confirm the appointment.  
  
Butler returned a few minutes later and told Artemis that they would meet Mulch Diggums tomorrow at noon in the restaurant across the Plaza Hotel like they had previously agreed to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malfoy Manor  
  
Draco strolled back into his bedroom casually, after speaking with Lucius, to see that the Japanese mudblood, no the Japanese muggleborn, Seto Kaiba, was working on his second and third year requirements.  
  
"You're a fast learner," Draco stated calmly, "for a muggleborn that is," he sneered.  
  
After years of being a CEO, Kaiba knew that that was as good of a compliment as he would get from the spoiled blond aristocrat in front of him.  
  
"You'll be surprised at how fast I can learn," Kaiba smirked. "You haven't seen what I'm capable yet."  
  
"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Draco asked intimidatingly. He was about to throw a hex at Kaiba when he remembered that he would be in a lot of trouble if Lucius or Lord Voldemort found out.  
  
"Let's stop acting like bickering children, and get back to work," Draco announced hastily.  
  
Kaiba was suspicious for a moment, but then silently agreed and went back to working on his spells.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm SO SORRY for the long wait!! I've been on this writer's block, and I have to do all this homework and stuff, but to make up for the long wait, I tried making this longer than usual, so please don't hate me!! *cries* Did you also notice that this is by far the LONGEST chapter I've written?  
  
By the way, I'm not really sure if I should continue this story because no one seems to be reviewing it, so PLEASE REVIEW if you want me to continue The Silver Trio!!!  
  
IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS/EXTRA CHARACTERS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS, PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!!  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: Sorry this chapter took so long!! Um.I meant that Draco isn't going to die yet, but that doesn't mean he's not going to die, cause no one lives forever, but trust me, he's not going to die anytime soon because he's a main character and because he's so cute!!  
  
Elbereth in April: Sooner or later, they'll all meet, either in the next chapter or the one after that. We'll have to see who wins the competition between Kaiba and Artemis!!  
  
Melina Frost: Thanks for the feedback, and Artemis will definitely be working hard to catch up with Kaiba and Draco both having lessons with him!! Hope you like this chapter!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters recognized are owned by J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), Eoin Colfer (Artemis Fowl) and Kazuki Takahashi (Yugioh)

Summary: **Crossover!!**  Everyone knows the Golden Trio is Harry, Ron, and Hermione from Gryffindor, but what happens when Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are invited to Hogwarts?  

Spoilers: Artemis Fowl The Eternity Code and Harry Potter The Order of the Phoenix 

General Info: In this story Seto Kaiba has lost Mokuba during the Duelist Kingdom (even though it's not true) and Artemis Fowl has not yet regained his memory after the Eternity Code, and has turned back to his criminal ways. Set after a few years of the Eternity Code so Artemis is 16 years old like everyone else. Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl are both on the dark side!!!

**The Silver Trio**

****

                                                    By: Mystic Fire Demon

Chapter Eight

Inside Artemis's Limo, New York City 

            Artemis thought about his situation with the backstabbing faeries, and with Lucius Malfoy.  'I owe Lucius Malfoy for his help, and I _will_ repay him somehow, and get revenge on those filthly faeries at the same time, but how?' Artemis wondered.

            "Artemis, are you alright?" Butler asked, concerned, Artemis hadn't spoken since they had gotten in the limo, and had been in deep concentration.

            "I'll be fine once I get my revenge," Artemis replied, eyes gleaming in hatred at the very thought of those faeries getting off without any sort of punishment for the crime they committed against him. 

            'They'll get what they deserve, no matter how long I have to work on my plan, besides isn't _revenge best served_ _cold_?' Artemis thought evilly to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haven City, the lower elements

                        Foaly told Commander Root and Holly what Artemis had been doing recently, and neither were surprised that he had reverted back to his criminal ways, but both were disappointed, as they admitted that he had been a valuable asset during the incident with the C-Cube.  

            "Just to be sure that he won't rediscover us, Holly go and check up on him," Julius Root ordered.

            "Should I be going to Fowl Manor?" Holly asked, preparing her gear for the trip.

            "Actually, he's currently in New York City, which is odd since he seems to be the type of person who doesn't enjoy traveling," Foaly commented.

            "I'll report back in a few hours," Holly replied before taking off for the Big Apple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, England

            _Three young men stood behind a creature shrouded in darkness.  The creature spoke in a hissing manner, "Together combined, you three will be the downfall of that muggle-loving fool Albus Dumbledore!"  Evil cackles followed this statement, as the followers of the serpentine figure watched the three young men step forward, one with dark hair and icy blue eyes, the other with brown hair and cold sapphire eyes, and the last one was unmistakably Draco Malfoy with his platinum blond hair and cool silver eyes._

            A young man with dark, messy hair, suddenly awoke from his sleep, as he tried falling asleep again, he thought about the dream he just had; three young men together  combined would create a stronger and darker evil than Lord Voldemort himself!  'That can't be true, can it?' Harry thought confused.

            Harry Potter had been staying with Remus Lupin at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix ever since Sirius Black, his godfather, fell into the veil in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic.  The Weasley's were also living with them, and his friend, Hermione would be coming soon to spend the rest of her summer break with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~           

Domino City, Japan

            Bakura waved good-bye to his friends, after the incident of arguing on whether Kaiba was a wizard or not, to mail a letter to his cousin Fleur, he wanted to know if Kaiba was really a wizard or not, since she would know, as she was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts now.  He hurried home, quickly scribbled a quick note to her, and tied it to his owl, a present from his cousin Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, since he was not invited to attend Beauxbatons, besides he couldn't speak French very fluently, though his writing wasn't bad.

_            Dear Fleur,_

            _It's your favourite cousin, Bakura here.  I need to know if you've heard about any new Japanese wizards lately.  Some pompous, English red head walked by grumbling about one…write back SOON, and send any information you have on the Japanese wizard!  Say hi to Gabby for me, and Yami says hi too!_

_                                                                                    Bakura_

            "Take this to Fleur Delacour at the Defense Against the Dark Arts room at Hogswart quickly," he ordered, tying the letter to his light brown owl's leg.

            Fleur knew about Yami Bakura as she and Gabrielle both had met him when Bakura had visited them in Lyons during the summer, and they had used their Veela powers to coax him into being nicer to Bakura.  Bakura, personally thought it was because Yami had a small crush on Fleur, whatever it was, at least his Yami treated him with more respect than he had before.

            'Well, all we have to do now is wait for her reply,' Bakura thought to his Yami, before closing his eyes, and fell asleep, tired after allowing Yami to use his body to practise his Shadow Magic earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Penthouse Suite, Plaza Hotel, New York City

            Mulch Diggums was getting ready for his appointment with Artemis, Butler, and Lucius Malfoy at some fancy, and expensive restaurant that was perfect for both Artemis and Lucius.  He decided it would be best if he dressed up, to spare him the disapproving glares of Lucius, and perhaps Artemis, so he had a suit tailored specially for him.  Mulch looked at the clock near the door, when seeing that it was ten to twelve, he decided he would rather be early than late and decided to go to the restaurant now.

            Just as he was about to leave his suite, he heard a faint '_pop_' and Lucius Malfoy suddenly appeared beside him, dressed impeccably in expensive, Italian wizarding robes, enchanted to appear as expensive muggle clothing.

            "Leaving so early are we now?" Lucius's aristocratic voice drawled, "When we haven't even received the information what we _can _and _must not_ talk about!" he snarled at the quivering dwarf in front of him.

            Normally Mulch would have ignored someone like Lucius, but considering how he was the right hand man of the Dark Lord himself, and he had survived being incarcerated in Azkaban, he figured 'pretending' to be afraid would be the best decision.

            Lucius handed Mulch a list, and apparated off to the restaurant, he wanted to make sure no one would be interrupting his meeting with an important asset of the Dark Lord's.

            Mulch unscrolled the list and read it:

_1. __Never mention the truth about his relationship with the faeries_

_2. __Always glorify how wonderful the Dark Lord is_

_3. __Always mention how important I was in saving his life_

The list went on with rules like this, Mulch memorized it, and destroyed it by burning it, too bad he didn't know about the invention Foaly had recently made, or he would have eaten the evidence so it would _never _be discovered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's Bedroom, Malfoy Manor

            Draco watched Kaiba as he mastered the rest of the second and third year requirements before stopping him, and decided to have a little fun in the form of a test on Kaiba's shielding abilities.  Draco threw a few jinxes at Kaiba, which he was able to deflect, but when Draco shot a more powerful curse, his shield wavered, and broke, causing a gash on his forehead to appear.

            Kaiba glared at Draco, who in turn sneered back at him, pleased to have gained the upper hand, but knew not to aggravate him, as he was a needed ally.

            "You should have deflected my spell," Draco stated calmly, not willing to apologize, 'Malfoys never apologize, so why start now' he thought to himself.

            "Don't worry, I will, when I've mastered all of required spells, then we'll see who the stronger wizard is," Kaiba sneered back, turning back to practise, determined to master wizardry just to prove that he was better than Draco Malfoy.

            _Knock, knock_

            "You may enter," Draco answered.

            Narcissa entered the bedroom, and announced that dinner was being served so he and Kaiba should put away the teaching materials until tomorrow.

            The two teenagers did as they were told, and followed Narcissa into the Malfoy's large dining hall.

            The house elves served a delicious meal, and as they finished desert, Narcissa decided that they would spend the rest of the evening in the drawing room to relax since Draco and Kaiba had worked so hard all afternoon.

            'Now will be my chance to see how educated Seto Kaiba really is, I know he's intelligent, but is he of upper class descent, or some filthy lowborn,' Narcissa thought to herself, ' I don't think I could stand a mudblood in my house, but a well-rounded one would be better than some trashy one.

            Narcissa asked Draco to perform a piece on the piano, which was an elegant piece, Fantasia, by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, one of his favorites.  As he finished the piece, he smirked at Kaiba, thinking that he was some middle classed person, who had never been trained in elegant arts that he, being an aristocrat had been trained in, not knowing that Seto Kaiba had too been raised by wealthy parents, even before he had been adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba.

            Kaiba walked to the piano, as Draco left, and sat down.  He began to play a song by someone just as famous as Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, he chose the Moonlight Sonata, by Ludwig van Beethoven.  Narcissa was pleased to know that her guest was not some poor simpleton, while Draco sulked, displeased that he was not better at Kaiba when it came to music.

            Draco played a few more pieces by classical composers, while Kaiba rivaled it by playing some more pieces composed by Ludwig van Beethoven.  They were displeased that neither were worse than the other, and would have continued the musical competition if Narcissa had not forced the two musicians to go to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'm sorry that the wait between chapters gets longer and longer, but it's kind of hard to write an unplanned story *grins sheepishly* I had it planned before, but then it just became so unexpected?  Sorry for the excuses, and for the piano competition between Draco and Seto, but I ran out of ideas for magic lessons, and I really like Mozart though I can't play Fantasia… hope it didn't sucked too bad, I'm thinking of more scenes between Artemis and Seto in the next chapter, and Artemis will probably come into Draco and Seto's lessons in the chapter after the next.  I apologize again for the delay; school really takes up a lot of time, especially Socials, why is it that social studies is so much fun, yet its tests are so HARD!!  Anyways, I'll try to make the chapters longer since it takes me so long to update!!   

The Fourth Artemis Fowl book is coming out soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Just thought people might want to know that :P

By the way, a reviewer mentioned that I switched scenes too quickly, I'm not sure if I do, so I'd really appreciate it if people would let me know if they agree that I switch scenes too quickly, or if it's okay, thanks!!

Hope you enjoy the chapter, and let me know if you like or dislike my story by REVIEWING!!  Reviews let me know if you people want me to continue this story!!!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Elbereth in April: I'm pretty sure Artemis will meet Seto and Draco soon, hm…Artemis winning would be interesting, but I'm not sure who'll win.  I hope you update your story soon, it's too bad Artemis and Draco can't be friends in your story *sigh* Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Melina Frost: I hope you still think Draco is in character in this chapter, I'm a bit confused with this story lately, mixing it with another one I have to write for English so I hope you still enjoy it!!

Dark Queen of Roses: Thanks for the offer about your female character, but I don't really want to make this story OC, cause it always confuses me, which is happening a LOT lately, and I'm not really good at writing romance stories.  Hope you like the chapter! 

Daesereg: Thank you so much for putting me on your favorites list!! No need to kidnap me, I am continuing as long as people keep reviewing *hint, hint* Enjoy the chapter!

Silver Queen: I'm glad you're back, and I agree that the OotP Draco was kind of horrible, but he's this way in my story because he feels he's superior to Artemis and Seto since he's a pureblood and they aren't.  Besides, he might change further on in the story *winks* Enjoy the chapter!

Saharian: Thanks for the compliment; I'm glad that you're enjoying my story.  Update Noble Shang soon, I want to know what happens next!  Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you still find it interesting after this chapter!

Dragoness Kaei: Um, sorry for the short part on Seto this chapter? LOL, anyways I'll try to add more Kaiba into the next chapter to make it up!!  I love him too; hope this chapter didn't suck too much! Enjoy! 

 midnightprowler: Really?! The chapters get shorter, personally I thought they were around the same length, and I was personally trying to make them longer, LOL!!  I actually tried saving the chapters as a web page, but it only uploads part of the italics, bolds, etc. Do you have the same problem, or is it just me? I can't wait for the characters to meet too, it gets so boring writing about _how_ they're going to meet cause it has to make sense, but it takes so long!!! Am I switching scenes too quickly, I never realized, was this chapter better or worse? Let me know please! Um, no mistakes, thanks, there might be some, but I try to eliminate them since I don't like too many mistakes because then it ruins the story if the writing is poor.  I don't have a beta so I just try to reread my chapters before I update them, and get rid of the mistakes, though it's so much easier to be lazy! Artemis probably won't be suspicious about his fake memories because Lucius worked with Mulch by giving Mulch a _revised _disk for Artemis. I don't know, if they all have cold attitudes, wouldn't that just make them more cold towards each other?? Sorry for the long reply, I tend to write a lot according to my friends, hope you update soon, and enjoy the chapter! By the way, new Alex Rider coming out, I can't wait to read it, darker Alex!!!!!

 tomboy 101: Thanks, I thought it would be an interesting idea to add Seto and Artemis in the same story since not many stories have been written about them in the same story, so I hope it's interesting! Let me know if you like or dislike the chapter!!

 alamo-manda: Thanks for reviews that have nothing to do with my story; it's all your fault I had to run in the rain, you're so mean!! Just kidding! :P

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Remember, reviews determine the continuation of this story!! So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and could someone PLEASE tell me why none of the stuff I bolded shows up when I upload my chapters as a web page???


End file.
